Possibilities
by ThirteenthJaguar
Summary: After Amora betrayed Loki and tried to take over Asgard, a young Latina by the name of America dropped by Asgard and asked Loki to join her with a mission that Captain America had assigned to her.
1. Chapter 1

I looked around the entire room, hearing footsteps that echoes throughout the entire section of this hell hole. Or as Loki calls it, Asgard's rehabilitation center for mere villainy. _That delusional coward_, in every single way that I can think about killing him ever so quickly. And leave him to die at pin against the wall of some place in the heart of Midgard, either that or turn him into a child. I sighed, as I stared at my hands. "Came to see how mad…I've become, my dear?" I proclaimed.

"No, I've been looking for you. Ever since-"

"LIAR!"

"Let me finish!"

I looked up and saw Loki standing behind the glass.

"Are you going to let me finish, Amora?" he asked.

I closed my eyes for a split second. "What have they done to you? You're never this polite, Loki. Never."

"I'm the king of Asgard, now."

"Since when?!"

"Do I have to answer you? When you're speaking to the king with that tone, you mewling quim."

"I'm sorry… Your highness," I mocked. "It's not like I've been locked in this chamber for quite sometime. And I… I blame you!"

"How can I be blamed for your crimes?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh my, you always have the same damned reason, Amora," he said. "Over and over again. I hear you say those three words to me. H-h-how can you blame me? Tell me, Amora. How?"

I looked towards my left, unable to answer his question.

"TELL ME!"

"You can't talk to a woman that way, Loki," a voice that sounded like Thor said.

Loki turned his head. "Can you deal with this woman? I can't stand her," he said, pointing his finger at me.

"So you can't stand the woman that you once loved, brother," the voice said, as I heard its footsteps coming towards Loki. "I thought that you died my brother."

"Well, I though you knew about my ability to duplicate and manipulate myself…" Loki smiled.

Thor sighed and placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. "I'll deal with Amora," Thor said. "You have a visitor, brother."

"Do I, brother? Who is it?"

"She said that her name was America, brother."

"America?" he asked. "Well, I'll might as well see…" Loki walked away then turned right around, as I stood up and walked towards Thor. "Go see who this America is."

"He ran for that America. Didn't he?"

"Why would I tell you that?" he smiled.

"Because I can tell, Thor," I said, folding my arms, as I start to walked around. "I can tell."

* * *

I looked up and saw him standing in front of me. He had on a black leathery cloak, and gold horns on his head.

"America! Came to say that you were wrong for turning me down? Or see the man that I've become."

"You still destroyed New York, chico," I snapped. "Which left me and the team had to clean up after."

"I see... Your doing the dirty work for those mortals. How...impressive?"

"No. No, no, no, chico. We get the work that they don't want."

He paced himself, as I muttered in Spanish.

"So, you didn't come here to talk about the possiblities?"

"Sí, chico." I popped my hood up, then folded my arms.

"Then why are you here?" he asked, walking down the steps.

"Porque nosotros vamos ir al misiones, chico."

"¿Y tu es confianza a mí? Para terminar la confianza. Your loca, America."

"Si no estuviera para mí, le habrían matado ahora."

"Are you sure about that, America?"

"¿Cuál es él que yo nunca están seguro alrededor, Loki?"

"Well," he said, walking towards one of his guards. "Get me my staff."

"No es una misión de la matanza, Loki. Es el que tengo que decirle en privado."

He turned around. "I must have forgotten that this chica can throw a punch."

They laughed.

"¿Puede usted sin embargo tomar una broma? ¿O usted no me conoce que bien?"

"Loki. I prefer to punch you, than swallow all of your mischief in one go."

"I thought you understood me, America," he said, still laughing over his own joke.

"Entendía, chico. Pero usted no hace."

"Sometimes, I just don't understand…WHAT THE HELL! That you are saying, America," he said. "You know that I require a little translation."

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't translate myself, Loki."

"Well…I guess, I need to get back in your so-called confianza, before you can translate yourself."

"Get your weapons, Loki. Then vamos," I said, heading towards the door.

"Hmm… She's feisty."

"¡Vamos!"

* * *

I sat down on the steps, waiting for Loki to finish packing. I looked at the gate keeper, as he paced around doing his job to keep intruders out of Asgard, as well as unexpected visitors. "Why didn't you fight me, chico?" I asked him.

"Because the Prince of Asgard recognizes you from Midgard, Lady America."

"Ay, chico. It's Miss America!" I quickly stood up and stared at the doorway. _Hurry up, Loki_.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at the doorway again. "This is why I hate his guts," I said, under my breath. "He's always late, or annoying. And in my case, he's both," I muttered to myself, waiting for Loki before all of my patience fades.

"Miss America," the gate keeper breathed.

I turned my head to face him. "¿Qué?"

He hesitated.

"¿Qué chico? ¿Qué?"

* * *

I looked around my room, and saw Thor by the door with a big grin on his face. "Wipe that smile of your face, brother! Before I…"

"Before you what, brother?" He said. "I do not want to fight you at this very moment, but it seems to me that this America will keep you up all night."

"Not _will_, brother," I corrected him, "_is_ going to keep me up all night."

He placed his hammer on the table and started to help me pack. I turned my head and stared blankly at him.

"What? Can't I help my own brother?"

I sighed. "This is unlike you, brother. To help someone, who almost destroyed Midgard."

He ignored my comment.

"Why do you spend so much time in Midgard?" I asked. "Apart from the obvious, Jane Foster."

"Shut up!"

_Feisty!_

"Just shut up, Loki." He grabbed my helmet and placed it on my head. "Shut up, then maybe the lady will not wait long."

"Is Heimdall with her, brother?" I said, before Thor gave me his death stare. "Alright, alright. I'll shut up."

He continued to help me pack. _Unlike him_.

"¡Apresúrese para arriba, Loki!" I heard America say inside my head. "¡Apresúrese para arriba!"

"Lo voy a hacer, America," I whispered. "Lo voy a hacer."

Thor turned his head and smiled at me.

"What, brother? What?"

"So, who is this girl, Loki? And why did she ask for your help, when she can very well ask for mine?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out, brother."

"But does she know who I am?"

"I don't know," I said. "Why don't you ask her?"

He playfully pushed me, slightly to the side. I lightly chuckled.

* * *

I stood up and paced myself, near the gateway. And each footstep that I made echoed with no end. "Something's wrong. Something's completely wrong in Asgard," I muttered to myself. "It's el comenzar like Earth." I turned my head, as I hear footsteps coming my way. "Vamos, chico…" I started to walk towards the portal.

"Heimdall, we won't be long. Keep the gates opened," he said, walking to my side.

"Chico." I looked behind me. "We're going to take a very long time," I said, before jumping into the portal, dragging Loki with me by the arm. Loki let out a giant's yelp. "Welcome back to Earth, chico. Traicióneme y le perforaré." I walked towards the coffee shop, and sat down on a seat beside the glass window.

"¿Usted no me confía en?"

I sighed. "¿Qué confianza puede usted darme que estoy dispuesto a tomar de usted, chico?"

"Oh… Then why did you asked for me help?" he said. "Is it for revenge? Is it for them to trap me in a cage AGAIN?! Or the, uh… the destruction that that monster."

"Trapping you isn't in my agenda, chico."

"Then what is?"

"About a year ago, a woman named Leena Moran stole something from Captain Rogers' grasps. And I have a feeling that Asgard might be in grave danger, if we don't do anything on Earth to help prevent that from happening."

"Why me?"

"Usted es la única persona que sabe."

"And why is that?"

"Porque the one who we seek is in prison."

"Amora," he said under his breath.

"So… ¿Está usted adentro?"


End file.
